Talk It Out
by JacNaylorGingerNinja
Summary: Sharron works out that Jac's pregnant and that she has endometriosis. She sudgests that they talk it out at a session with her, but how will it go? Will either of them even turn up?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's a little short; it looked longer on my phone :/ Anyway,. I hope you enjoy it!**

"is miss Naylor around, do you know?" Elliot turned around to see the beautiful, American Sharron  
"Urm. I do believe she's in our office" Elliot replied  
"thank you Elliot" said Sharron, heading in the direction of the office  
Sharron knocked on the door and walked in, not waiting for a reply. Jac was almost hugging a tin of biscuits. Hearing the knock, she quickly put them on the floor out of view. Only, she did it too quickly so all the biscuits fell out  
"See what you've made me do now. What do you want?" asked Jac, frustrated  
"I wanted to talk to you about being pregnant" the American replied making herself comfortable on the sofa by the door  
"What!? Who told you I was pregnant? It was Jonny wasn't it?" asked Jac, banging a fist on the table  
"You just told me. I guessed from the paleness, getting very hot, mood changes, you've even got yourself a little bump there" Sharron said, looking at her barely visible bump. Hearing this, Jac pulled down her scrub top, as if if would make it all go away.  
"you know you're not going to be able to hide it forever. Intact, I give it 2 weeks at the most. Talk to me. Are you scared?" asked Sharron. Jac ignored this and pretended to sign some paper  
"Talk. Do you have something to hide? I wont tell anyone"  
"I dont need to talk to anyone. I'm fine. I'm dealing with it my way"  
"what's your way? Ignoring it?" asked Sharron. Again, Jac ignored the question.  
"how many weeks are you?" asked Sharron  
"12. 13. About that" replied Jac in a mutter.  
"Just listen to what I think's going on. Then you tell me if I'm right. You're pregnant with Nurse Maconies baby. You're not together but you want to be. You dont want to tell anyone because you don't like the attention. You think everyone will try and take care of you and you dont want that. You're scared you're not going to be able to love the baby enough so you're trying as hard as possible to hide it" explained Sharron, getting everything right. Jac fell silent, knowing this was all true too.  
"Am I right?" asked Sharron, hoping Jac would open up. Sharron hadn't been at the hospital for long. However, people felt like they could trust her so she was told a lot of gossip about Jac from various members of Holby.  
Jac nodded  
"Anything else? Because Jac, I want you to be ready. I think you'll be a great mother, you just need to know that too. Do you have any complications?"  
"I have Endometriosis" whispered Jac


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, sorry this is so short. I've tried to add little bits in so it's longer. Next chapter will be a lot longer... enjoy! **

"Okay. That's okay, Jac. Does Jonny know? I heard that there was a bit of an argument outside of theatre" Sharron knew herself that she was great at her job. Everyone has a thing. Some people's are painting, working, reading, writting. Sharrons was getting people to open up  
"I. We. I had just found out. He questioned me in theatre after I had sent Tara Lo out. After that, I shouted at him. Before he had asked me to move in with him. I told him that that's why his big plan was such a bad idea. With wallpaper samples and pushing buggies in the park. Then he said. He said. He said who'd want to have a baby with me. Anything from my womb would be the antichrist. So I slapped him. It's never been good since" Jac said, not looking up at all  
"It's great that you're telling me this. I think you should talk to Jonny. I could be there if it would be easier" said Sharron, almost crossing her fingers. She had got so far with the ice queen  
"I don't do talking" replied Jac. It was true. Jac was know as the ice queen for a reason. She didn't like to talk things out. She felt it was never the easier option.  
"It works. Honest. When you talk, you open up all bad feelings. If you keep it in, eventually you'll explode with all bad feelings. It's like each bad feeling is one shake of a can of cola. Soon enough, the lid will break off and the cola/your emotions will spill everywhere. You let him know how you felt when he said those things. Does he want to be involved?" asked Sharron  
"He wants to help, be involved. They're two different things. He expects me to know what I'm doing. I'm just bloody making it up as I go along. How am I supposed to know how to take care of this bundle of cells making a home inside me?"  
"He's probably just as scared at you are. He probably doesn't want you to take the baby away from him, not that you would. Maybe he has a lot of things to say too. Meet me in my office at 4:30. I'll tell Jonny privately" Said Sharron, getting up and leaving before Jac could say no


	3. Chapter 3

"If neither of you are going to start, I will. Jonny, Jac has told me everything that you both said outside theatre. I believe her. She was not bias; she said both sides. I can see a lot of anger. Even just bringing it up. How has it made you feel, Jac?" said the American. Jac just shrugged

"Jonny. Tell Jac, not me, how you feel and what you want to change. This is your moment to say everything you've wanted to say". Sharon said, knowing well Jac was not going to start the conversation. Jonny took a deep breath and began

"Jac, I love you" Jonny stated

"I did not see that coming. But it's good. Explain why, how everything has made you feel. Are you happy about having the baby?"

"Yeah! Totally!" replied Jonny

"Talk to Jac, not me" Sharon reminded

"Jac, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. The words that were said outside theatre, I didn't mean any of them" Jonny said, facing Jac, watching every movement she made and trying to work out what was going on in that head of hers.

"Yes, but you still said it, didn't you?" Jac replied

"Yes. Yes I did. I'm sorry. You made me feel so angry though! How do you think that made me feel? You made me feel like I was _just _a nurse. I was _just_ someone you happen to know. You treated me like dirt, Jac. But still, I carry on loving you. I found out we were going to have a baby, through a daft picture in the bin. I was angry that you hadn't told me yourself. Were you even going to? Infact, don't answer that. Jac, I've kept on loving you through all these tough times. I have no secrets. You know me inside out" Jonny finished

"Thankyou Jonny, very mature. Jac..." Jac stayed silent. She felt like the room as getting smaller and smaller and less and less air was getting to her system.

"Jonny, you make me so annoyed. So angry. You're the most irritable man I'm fortunate to know"

"Thanks, I think"Jonny interupted, smirking

"Shut up and listen, you had your time now it's mine. There's something you need to know. Urm. Jonny, I have endometriosis. So, that's why i slapped you. Not that it was your fault! It's nobody's fault. You said, and I quote, "Who would want to have a baby with you anyway? Any product of your womb would have an evens chance of being the antichrist". That hurt. That was the day I found out. remember when I had food poisoning? Well that wasn't food poisoning, that was me going for an operation to see what was causing me the pains that I told you were just monthly pains" Jac didn't know what else to say. Jonny was looking down with his eyes closed. For the first time, it was Jac showing the emotion, not Jonny.

"We're doing well. Jonny?" said Sharon

"I can't believe you went through all that, alone" Jonny said, looking up to see a tear drop from Jacs eye

"Jac, are you looking forward to having a baby?" asked Sharron. Nobody in the room had an idea what Jac was going to say. Not even the lady herself. Jonny turned fully round to face Jac, and moved the closer on the sofa.

Jac nodded her head and showed a smile.

Just as she did, Sharrons bleeper went off.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go, I think we're done here anyway" Sharron said. And again, she was gone before either of them could say anything

"I love you Jac. Can you forgive me?" Jonny said as they stood up. Jac nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I love you too" Jac said, just before their lips met

THE END!


End file.
